tsukubafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ajiki
Some comments about the TWERP data. 1. The Japanese words are showing up as mojibake in my three browsers (IE, Opera, Firefox). They also showed up that way at the city hall today. All of the computers I have worked on today have had Japanese operating systems. I think we should resist the urge to include Japanese in the English part of the wiki. : No, this is just the software error I mentioned. I'm sure you'll be able to see the codes in the corrected pages I mentioned. TWERP actually sends text straight back to the server without going via a browser so it's possible to send bad codes, but the problem's fixed now. Anyway I really doubt that MediaWiki has any serious problems with encoding. Wikipedia has Japanese and other languages encoded in UTF8 on most of the pages in the English version, so there should be no reason to not use it here. I've entered Japanese into it many times. The browser will convert into UTF8 before sending the page when it's submitted.--Ben 12:10, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: You are right. I checked Ashibino and the text renders correctly. It will still be a problem for people who are working on non-Japanese platforms and who haven't downloaded Japanese fonts. This is a big policy change, but it will let us add a lot of new information. Should we just assume that people who are interested in Tsukuba will also be willing to download some extra fonts? (I'm assuming your answer is yes.) I agree that having the Japanese translations of these words will be useful. ::: I think it's not too unreasonable these days. I started that FAQ in 1994 and at that time there were more problems using Japanese, but nowadays it's quite easy I think. :: I wonder if we should make a "set format" for introducing words in Japanese. For example, the Japanese for any keyword could be put at the top of the page before any other information (or at the bottom). Then people will know to look there every time. :::I've put some new pages in, for example Akeshi, so please have a look and check the Japanese is OK. ::Looks good. I like how you added the hiragana as well. 2. I think "Information about ..." is redundant. :Yes, I agree but I have no idea what else to write. ::Do you have to give it a header? :::No, I changed it to location. ::Looks good. 3. Maybe we can try to contact Mapion and ask if they will let us use them as our "official" map provider. They may just let us if we ask nicely. : They say that they want you to tell them if you link to them. They don't say that you can't link to them or you need permission to do it. I'll prepare a page of links for them.--Ben 12:10, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) 4. I think the format should be more like this: :: How about formatting it like this? I think only "Location" should be used as a heading and the others should be kept as plain text (in the case of the Japanese translation and the explanation) or bulleted lists (in the case of the postcode and the map). Is it possible to do it that way? If so, I think it will look a lot better. =Ashibino= Japanese:あしび野 Area of Tsukuba. Location * Postcode: * Map: :::There are several maps for areas like Matsushiro because of 1 chome, 2 chome and so on, also it might be possible to add other kinds of maps, for example someone might draw a map, so I think it would be better to have a header here. ::Good idea. Do you want to make a link to the postcode page? Category:Areas Category:Ajiki -- Shaney 10:01, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Anyway, there doesn't seem to be a big problem. ::It looks really good. Nice work!